1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an inverted pendulum type vehicle capable of traveling on a floor surface.
2. Description of the Related Art
There has conventionally been known an inverted pendulum type vehicle in which a rider mounting section tiltable relative to the vertical direction is attached to a base body, to which a travel operation unit that travels on a floor surface and an actuator that drives the travel operation unit are installed (refer to, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2011-068165).
In the inverted pendulum type vehicle, self-stabilization control, whereby a travel operation unit is actuated by moving the supporting point of an inverted pendulum, is carried out to prevent the rider mounting section from tilting when a rider mounts on the rider mounting section.
For example, as in the case where a user tilts and lifts the inverted pendulum type vehicle, even when the travel operation unit is not in contact with the ground, if the rider mounting section of the inverted pendulum type vehicle tilts while not in contact with the ground, then the self-stabilization control will cause the travel operation unit to operate at a high velocity in an idling manner to cancel out the tilt. This may be an unexpected reaction for the user. On the other hand, if the travel operation unit idles while the rider is sitting on the rider mounting section, then the vehicle may not travel as the rider expects, disappointing the rider.